


At Least We Closed The Door

by Death



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Light Smut, This was so fun to write god bless Until Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death/pseuds/Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam met her boyfriend Josh in her World Literature lecture on a Thursday. She remembered their encounter perfectly, and he's been nothing but good to her ever since. When she sits down to write an essay and can't come up with a way to begin, Josh gives her another reason to be distracted from her work in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least We Closed The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything smut related in my life (and I don't count innocent kisses as smut haha) so here we go! Thanks for reading, you're a true babe :).

She sat on her bed with her back against the wall, legs crossed before her with a laptop resting on her shins. She focused hard on the blank Word Document on the screen, trying her best to conjure up some sort of profound sentence to start her essay, but nothing came. She was studying world literature and philosophy in a program that was extremely competitive. She often wondered how she had gotten in. She wasn’t wildly smart or good with words, but she did work hard. Never give up. That was her thing.

A knock at her door made her look up from her laptop, and in walked the only thing that might relieve the stress of the overdue essay.

Josh was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame in that usual I’m-too-cool kind of way that all twenty year old boy’s do, and the sight of him brought Sam nothing but happiness.

“And what’s up with my little Desdemona today?” asked Josh, his eyes bright and his smile something almost mystifying. He could do a lot with that smile, and right now, he was making Sam feel like melting. But of course she couldn’t let him now that.

“I don’t think comparing ourselves to Desdemona and Othello is all that romantic,” replied Sam, shaking her head at him as she smiled.

“Too brutal?” he said with a frown.

“Totally.”

“Okay then uh, how about… My sweet Juliet?”

“She killed herself.”

“My Shamhat?"

“She was a prostitute!” Sam laughed, and Josh’s eyes widened. “And she had sex with a half beast half man thing you egg.”

“Alright alright! I’ll admit… I may or may not have read The Epic of Gilgamesh like I was supposed too yet, but jeez Sam, you’ve got to come up with a better insult than egg,” Josh sighed, and he let his shoulders slump forward as he walked into the room, pretending to be sad as he turned and fell backward hard onto Sam’s bed beside her. What kind of boyfriend was so dramatic? Joshua Washington. He was the kind, and Sam loved it.

“Ashley’s the one that got me saying it, the egg thing,” she said, not even trying anymore to suppress the bits of laughter she held inside from breathing life back into the room. She loved how Josh made her feel. All light and airy inside. “Just like his brain,” she thought to herself, and she bit her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

“So seriously, what you up to in here?” asked Josh, looking to the blank screen of Sam’s laptop, and Sam closed it as she pushed it aside, moving herself to toward Josh as he lifted his head so that when he put it back down it was resting on Sam’s crossed legs.

“Nothing,” she said, and she smiled down at him. His face looked funny when it was upside down, almost surreal, like he wanted to show her a million different emotions at once but had to settle on a single light-hearted smile.

“So you’ve got time for me then? Cause, you know, I don’t wanna bother you or anything,” he said with a shrug, pretending to act as if he didn’t like Sam as much as she knew he did.

“Oh please,” Sam said. “I’ve always got time for you.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, her chin hitting his nose as their lips touched, making Josh giggle as if Sam had begun tickling him.

“What?” she asked as she pulled away.

“Nothing,” said Josh, his features one simple big ball of happiness. “I just like you a lot. You’re my MJ.”

“Micheal Jackson?” asked Sam, and Josh lost it as he began laughing. “Who’s MJ!” She asked again, but Josh was in another world.

He sat up as he shook his head, and Sam pushed herself up to follow him, getting on her knees in order to look down at Josh.

“We kissed like MJ and Peter Parker do in Spiderman!” he yelled, and Sam laughed as she put a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet since her door was still open.

“You’re the MJ to my Peter Parker,” he said, quieter this time, his voice low and playful.

“Aw, thats sweet Peter,” Sam sighed, and she nudged him in the shoulder with a fist. Josh fell backward dramatically, flailing his arms as he landed on his back with his head on Sam’s pillow, making Sam roll her eyes.

“You’re crazy,” she laughed.

“Crazy for-”

“Oh don’t you _dare_ say ‘crazy for you’ Josh that is _so_ overused."

“Well I am aren’t I?” he said, and with one hand he grabbed Sam’s wrist and began to pull, making her move forward slowly toward him, and she smiled as she shifted her weight and threw one leg over his mid-section, straddling him as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

“Sam,” he said.

“Josh,” Sam whispered back.

“I think you should close the door.”

Sam didn’t say a word, only pursing her lips as she moved off of Josh and stood, making her way toward the door with purpose. What was going to happen? Well, it didn’t really matter, since she knew that if it involved Josh it was bound to be exciting.

She grabbed the door by its frame with one hand, slowly drawing it to a close, and when it clicked into place she felt Josh’s hand on her shoulder. When had he stood up? She was so focused on closing the door in the least awkward way possible that she hadn’t heard him stand, and now he was touching her, and she loved it.

She didn’t turn around, and Josh let his hand run down her arm, sending chills across the skin that his fingers trailed across.

“What are you doing,” she whispered, but it wasn’t a question, she just hated the silence.

“You’ll see,” he whispered back, and Sam smiled, her heartbeat quickening as she tried her best not to bite her lip.

And then Josh moved closer, pressing his body against her back, and as he moved all her hair to one side of her shoulder, he kissed her neck.

“Josh…” Sam sighed, and she didn’t want him to stop. His mouth was warm,and every few kisses he would open his mouth and let his tongue move against her skin lightly. It was a subtle motion, but it made her want to turn around and push him onto her bed.

“Self control Sam… Self control.” She repeated the words in her head as she brought a hand up and let her fingers tangle in the mess of short hair that Josh had on the top of his head. Everything felt too good, too sweet, almost unreal as Josh’s hands moved to her hips and began to guide her, making her move so that she twisted around to face him. When she completed the turn, she stood quietly with Josh’s forehead pressed against hers, his breath mixing with her own, and the space between them slowly getting smaller and smaller.

“I want to tell you something,” Josh whispered, his voice breaking Sam out of her overdosed daze.

“Okay,” she said. “Shoot.”

“I love you.”

The world stopped.

The door fell away. The entire dormitory disappeared. Essays. Anxiety. Homesickness. It all faded like words written in the sand during high tide, and there was nothing left for her to say.

_“Okay… New plan Sam. Fuck self control.”_

She put both her hands on the either side of his face and pulled him close, kissing him deeply as she moved forward. He moved with her, not missing a step as they eventually reached the bed, and Josh fell backward gracefully and silently as he pulled Sam with him, wrapping her up in his arms as she realized just how badly she missed the feel of Josh against her like this. Everything about him, the way he tasted as they kissed, the way he held himself, even the way he held a damn pencil, it added up to the boy that she would go entire lectures without hearing a word of it for, all because she was too busy staring at him.

“Josh,” she whispered, her breath against his skin must have been making him melt, because his his words came out sounding unfocused.

“Yeah?”

“Guess what.”

“What?”

“I love you too.”

And she was on top of him, straddling his hips and feeling him press into her through his jeans. There was a rush of adrenaline as she looked down at him, his eyes focused solely on her. In that moment she was sure that she was his entire world, that with every beat of her heart he would feel his beat at the same pace. it was funny how romantic she felt in that moment, since what she really wanted was something much more than just kissing.

She began lifting her shirt over her head, moving a bit too slowly as she finally came to her chest, and then she felt Josh sit up as he moved the shirt up with her, kissing her stomach and licking slowly up to the center of her ribcage.

“Stop stop,” she giggled, surprised at the feminine tone of her small laugh, but Josh wasn’t about to slow down, and the shirt came over her head and was thrown to the floor.

He put his hands on her hips again and moved to the left, tilting his body and making Sam fall on her side. He was still between her legs, and he leaned forward and kissed her as he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, painfully slow, but pulled away before reaching too high up her thigh. He lifted his shirt above his head, and Sam bit her lip as she smiled. Josh was fit. His stomach could be used as a washboard and his arms were like… like… She couldn’t find a word to describe his arms, but they were definitely something note worthy.

The shirt came off, and Josh was back to watching her, this time on top, and Sam was speechless as she took in the intense look in Josh’s eyes.  
“Sam,” he said, breathless as he threw the shirt aside. “I want to-”

 **“Hey Sam!”** someone shouted from just outside the door, and both Josh and Sam jumped, falling away from each other as they scrambled for their clothes.

“Oh my god oh my go oh my god oh my god.” Sam couldn’t stop mouthing the words at Josh, and he looked just as worried as she did, but couldn’t help to smile awkwardly at the entire situation.

“Uh, who is it!” Sam yelled.

“Sam you know its me, its 3:00pm, library study date, remember?”

“Chris!” she shouted, a little to eagerly. “Sorry, I. Uh. Oh wow. Um, I forgot, sorry!”

“Stop yelling.” Josh mouthed the words as a smile began to creep up on his face, and Sam smacked her forehead with her palm.

“Just a second, okay?” Sam said, and she could hear Chris shuffling behind the door. All Sam could think about was Josh and how close they were to actually getting seriously intimate with each other, and the extremely unfortunate intrusion that Chris made nearly drove her insane. But as long as he didn’t find out what she had been doing, her sanity was safe, and eternal embarrassment at the ruthless hands of class-clown Chris would be evaded. But of course… She could never be that lucky.

“Sam…” Chris said, and she already knew what he was going to say. “Wait a second… Is… Is Josh in there?”

Sam and Josh exchanged a look of annoyance before smiling at one another.

“Well,” said Josh, not caring to keep his voice down any longer. “At least we closed the door.”


End file.
